Final Battle/Ending
(After meeting up with the rest of the group, Ash's group, except Snake, and Meowth defended a panicked Beelzemon upon seeing their friends about to attack with sticks) Molly: Ash, run! Teddiursa: Teddy! James: Come on! Serena: Move out of the way! (They were about to attack Beelzemon as he took cover) Ash: Whoa, hold on, wait! He's a good zombie. Meowth: It turned out he was after us because he needed to free his mouth and help us stop the Sandersons. Ash's group: That's right. (The others dropped their sticks upon slowly realizing and then understanding and got ready to face the villains) Shadow: Come on, then. We'll have to hold them out until dawn. Rouge: It's our only hope. Molly: (Standing next to Beelzemon) Hi, Beelzemon. (Ace unzipped the bag and pulled out the salt box. He gave it to Adagio. Molly, Snake, Aria and Beelzemon walked towards the hole where the latter rose out earlier) Beelzemon: You'll be safe in here. Molly: (Smiling) Thank you. Ace: (Pulling out two bats) You okay, Snake, girls? Molly, Snake, and Aria: Yep, fine. Beelzemon: Alright, then. In we go! (He placed the three in his grave while Ace swung his bats. Adagio circled around Molly, Snake, and Aria with salt. She smiled and closed the cap) Rouge: (Upon seeing the villains) Here they come! Shadow: Ash, Beelzemon, guard Molly, Snake, and Aria. The rest of you, spread out! Hunter J: For the last time, prepare to meet thy doom! (She, Myotismon, and Vanitas flew towards Ace. Ace swung his bats at them, but Hunter J grabbed them both and threw them aside) Hunter J: You little pest! Vanitas: We've had enough of you! (Adagio poured salt on her and Jessie's hands as Sedusa and Puppetmon flew down towards them. Adagio and Jessie threw the salt, and Sedusa and Puppetmon screamed, causing their mop and broom to go over. Ash's group, Pikachu, Teddiursa, James, and Meowth watched as Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas turned around, staring at Molly, Snake, Aria, and Beelzemon. The three villains laughed evilly when they shot lighting bolts at a tree, knocking a branch down, while Molly screamed) Beelzemon: (Angrily) Go to heck! Hunter J: Oh, we've been there before, thank you. Myotismon: We found it quite lovely! Vanitas: That's right. (Hunter J, Vanitas, and Myotismon laughed evilly and flew down towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon knew what was going to happen, and the three villains hit Beelzemon, causing his head to fall off. Molly, Snake, and Aria gasped while Beelzemon's head rolled down. Meanwhile, Sedusa and Puppetmon flew down towards Adagio and Jessie again. Adagio tried to pour more salt for her and Jessie, but she realized there wasn't any more. Then Adagio and Jessie avoided the two. Molly, Snake, and Aria just got out of the hole and Snake held the head of Beelzemon while his body was looking for it) Snake: Beelzzzzzemon, I think youssss dropped thisssss. (Meanwhile, Serena's group helped Ash's group and Team Rocket and ran. Suddenly, Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas flew down towards Molly, Snake, and Aria while Beelzemon quickly placed his head back on his body) Molly, Snake, and Aria: Guys! (But it was too late; Just when Molly, Snake, and Aria ran back into the hole, Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas grabbed Molly, Snake, and Aria respectively) Ash and Team Rocket: Molly! Gangreen Gang: Snake! Serena's group: Aria! Teddiursa: Teddy! Pikachu: Pika! Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas: Bye-bye, adoptive brother and sister! (The three laughed evilly and glared at Molly, Snake, and Aria) Myotismon: All right, you little trollimogs! (They got out the three vials full of potion. Molly, Snake, and Aria screamed, but Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas covered their mouths) Shadow: Hold on, Molly! (He and Rouge quickly ran up to another tree while the group watched. Hunter J, Myotismon and Vanitas pulled the cork out of the vials) Hunter J: This'll teach you to call people ugly! Myotismon: And creepy! Vanitas: And sick! Hunter J: Open your mouths! Myotismon and Vanitas: Now! (They tried to open Molly, Snake, and Aria's mouths) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Open it, I say! (All of a sudden, Shadow and Rouge jumped on Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas and began to attack them. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas screamed until Shadow and Rouge knocked the potion vials off) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Confound you! (Ash, Ace, and Adagio caught the vials. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas grabbed Shadow and Rouge and threw them, making them hit a rock near Maria's grave, stunning them. Then Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas turned to Ash, Ace, and Adagio) Hunter J: (Angrily) Give us those vials! Myotismon and Vanitas: Now! Ash, Ace, and Adagio: Put them down, or we'll smash these! Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: (Angrily) Smash those and they die! (Ash, Ace, and Adagio just stood there, contemplating) Serena: (About to run towards Ash) Ash! Dazzlings: (About to run towards Adagio) Adagio, wait! Gangreen Gang: (About to run towards Ace) Ace! Beelzemon and Team Rocket: (Holding them back) No, don't! (Ash, Ace, and Adagio thought it over until they drank the potion) Molly, Snake, and Aria: Guys, no! (Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas gasped as Ash, Ace, and Adagio took deep breaths and threw the empty vials away) Ash: Now you have no choice! Ace: You have to take us! Adagio: That's right! (Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas growled and flew down, holding Molly, Snake, and Aria) Hunter J: What fools to give up thy lives for these three! Myotismon: Utterly foolish! Vanitas: If that's what you want, done! (Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas pushed Molly, Snake, and Aria back onto the ground and grabbed Ash, Ace, and Adagio by their shirts) Molly: Ash! Snake: Acccccce! Aria: Adagio! (The group ran towards them) Trixie: Are you all right? Molly: I'm fine, but what about Adagio and the boys? Aria: We got to help them! (As they watched in concern, Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas flew up high, holding Ash, Ace, and Adagio, until their life forces showed up. Ash, Ace, and Adagio held Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas by their throats respectively, preventing them from sucking their lives. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas pushed their hands away as Ash, Ace, and Adagio kept holding on to their brooms and holding them back. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas kept holding them, beginning to suck their lives a little, but Ash, Ace, and Adagio pushed them, making them almost lose their balance) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: (Trying to keep their balance) Guys! Villains: Hang on, we're coming for you! (They flew to help Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas. What the group knew was that there was a cord attached to the vacuum Mummymon's riding on. Molly grabbed the cord, so did the others, and began to pull it, stopping Mummymon. They began to pull as hard as they could, making the other villains stop and notice) Hunter J: (Grabbing Ash's shirt) I'm going to teach you the lesson you'll never forget! Myotismon: (Grabbing Ace's hair) Hold still! Vanitas: (Grabbing Adagio's hair) Stop fighting us! Mummymon: (Needing some help) Arukenimon, guys! (Arukenimon and the villains flew towards him, helping him, while the group kept pulling until they saw the villains grabbing Mummymon's hands. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas sucked a little of Ash, Ace, and Adagio's lives, quickly, but what they didn't realize was that the sun is coming up) Starlight: Let go now! (The group lets go of the cord, sending the villains flying out of control. That got Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas' attention until Ash, Ace, and Adagio punched them. The six screamed and fell on the ground. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas slowly got up, growling, as they spat out some dirt. They grinned evilly upon seeing Ash, Ace, and Adagio and crawled towards them. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas grabbed Ash, Ace, and Adagio by their shirts and started to suck their lives out of them, but it didn't last when the three villains felt something on their feet. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas stopped and looked at their feet, realizing they're on hallow ground, then the sun, which is coming up. It was too late. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas gulped as their feet and body began to turn to stone. Adagio immediately freed herself) Hunter J: Book! (But their faces turned to stone. Ash and Ace struggled to get free with Adagio until parts of their shirt and vest were ripped, causing the two boys to break out of Hunter J and Myotismon's petrified grips with Adagio's help. At the same as they're freed, Ash, Ace, and Adagio's life force vanished from their bodies, the potion's magic having worn out) Witches: Guys, goodbye.... (Rays came out of the Sanderson Witches until they vanished into dust) Demidevimon and warlocks: Uh-oh! (They gasped when their rays were coming out of them) Demidevimon and warlocks: Bye-bye. (They vanished into dust as well. Last, Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas exploded into dust while the group took cover. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge opened their eyes weakly as they saw that the villains were gone for good. They let out their last breath with soft smiles and closed their eyes as their bodies shone a bit. The group got up, while Beelzemon smiled) Molly: (Happily) Ash! Snake: (Happily) Accccce! Aria: (Happily) Adagio! (The group walked towards the three) Billy: Ace, are you okay? Ace: Yeah, I think so. Molly: (To Ash) You saved my life! Snake: (To Ace) Thankssss for ssssacrificccccing yourssselvessss for usssss. Aria: (To Adagio) We're so grateful. Arturo: (Smiling) Sí, good job, guys. Ash: Well, we had to, Snake, girls. Ace: Ash and I are your brothers. Adagio: And I'm your sister, Aria. Molly, Snake, and Aria: (Hugs them) I love you, guys. Ash, Ace, and Adagio: (Hugs them back) I love you, too, everyone. (Then the group group hugged. Then when that's done, Beelzemon went back into his grave, while the group watched) Starlight: Bye, Beelzemon, have a nice sleep. Group: Hey, Beelzemon? (Beelzemon looked at them) Group: Thanks. (Beelzemon smiled and lets out a huge yawn and fell in his grave, back to being dead, while the group chuckled. Suddenly, Molly remembering Shadow and Rouge) Molly: Where's Shadow and Rouge? (She and the group began looking for them) Molly: Shadow? Rouge? (Then they saw them, looking unconscious) Molly: Shadow, Rouge! (They checked their pulses and they realized they're dead) Trixie: (Sadly) They're gone. Serena: (Sadly) They're gone, Molly. Molly: (Starting to cry) But they can't die, remember? (Trying to wake them) Wake up, Shadow, Rouge, please wake up! (But it was no use) Molly: (Crying) Like last time! (Molly began to cry, hugging Shadow and Rouge, while Ash and Serena's groups, Pikachu, Teddiursa, and even Team Rocket calmed her down with sad looks. Then they heard....) Shadow: Molly, come on. Rouge: Please don't be sad for us. Molly: (Sniffling and wiping her eyes with her hands) Shadow, Rouge, is that you? (Shadow and Rouge then revealed their normal bodies from 300 years, but as spirits) Shadow and Rouge: Yeah. Shadow: The Sandersons are dead. Rouge: Our souls are finally free. (Molly was still crying, but with happiness, as she placed her hands on Shadow and Rouge's) Rouge: You freed us, Molly. Shadow: Thank you. Shadow and Rouge: (To Ace) Hey, Ace, thanks for lighting the candle. (Ace gives a "You're welcome" smile. Then....) Maria: Rouge? Shadow Robotnik? (They looked and saw Maria's spirit, now wearing a blue headband, a blue short-sleeved blouse with puffy sleeves, a baby blue collar, a white stripe going down the front of her blouse, and long baby blue sleeves attached to the puffy ones, a baby blue knee-length skirt, and blue low-heeled ballet slippers) Shadow: It's Maria! (Shadow and Rouge then kneeled down to Molly) Shadow: I shall always be with you. Rouge: And me, Molly. (Shadow kissed Molly on the cheek as he and Rouge walked towards the gates towards Maria, holding hands. They waved goodbye at them as Ash's group and Team Rocket waved back) Maria: (Holding Shadow and Rouge's hands while the gates open) Shadow, Rouge, what took thee so long to come home? Shadow: We're sorry, Maria. Rouge: We had to wait 300 years for a virgin to light a candle. (The group giggled softly. They continued watching as Shadow, Rouge, and Maria vanished. Ash and Molly hugged Pikachu and Teddiursa respectively then Ash and Serena's groups and Jessie and James smiled softly at each other and finally kissed as the gates closed, now that Maria was finally reunited with her brother and his girlfriend. At Town Hall, everyone walked outside, fully exhausted from the party, now that the villains were gone and their eternal dancing spell is broken) Delia: (Laughing) I put a spell on you, I put a spell on you! Ogremon: (Very tired) And I thought LA was a party town. Mr. Mime: (Happily in sing-song voice) Mime, mime! (Back at the Sandersons' cottage, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were still in their cages, singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat," hoping they would be rescued until we fade to black) The End A Hocus Pocus Parodies Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes Category:Hocus Pocus Parodies